Una larga noche
by beatleing
Summary: Solo un intento de llenar los vacíos en las últimas escenas entre Ross y Demelza en el episodio 10 de la 2da temporada. English version coming soon...


Fue como si de repente se levantara un telón. Como si hubiera estado ciego y de golpe hubiera vuelto a ver. Sólo fue un instante, sólo un momento. Su mente aún estaba procesando lo que Demelza le había dicho en el camino de vuelta a casa, que Elizabeth estaba embarazada…

Cuando volvió a Nampara esa tarde después de un largo viaje, no solo en distancia sino también dentro de si mismo, volvía decidido, por fin sabía lo que quería. No le importaba lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho, el quería estar allí, en su hogar, con su familia. Había estado huyendo durante tantos días, meses desde aquella noche, pero no más. No deseaba pelear más, no quería hacerla sufrir de nuevo, deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, pero mejores. Sin Elizabeth. Solo ellos tres.

Al llegar y encontrar la casa vacía llamó a Demelza pero nadie respondió. Pensó que quizás no había vuelto aún de Falmouth, adonde había ido a visitar a Verity. Ya era tarde, pero pensaba en ir a buscarla cuando escuchó pasos en la habitación de arriba. Prudie estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama matrimonial tratando de hacer dormir a Jeremy.

'Cómo es que Jeremy está aquí, ¿dónde está Demelza?' –dijo antes de que su criada se diera cuenta de su presencia.

'Judas! Casi me mata del susto Sr. Ross' –le respondió Prudie agarrándose el pecho.

'¿Y bien?'

'Se fue a tratar de advertirles, le dije que no lo hiciera, se merecen lo que les viene encima'

'¿De qué estas hablando?'

'Ese gusano de George Warleggan, le disparó a la señora…'

'¿Qué?!' –la idea de matarlo cruzó por su mente - ¿Dónde está? ¿Está herida?'

'No, el herido va a ser el, y bien que se lo merece. Jud, Paul Daniel, los Martin y todos los aldeanos van a por el, la señora fue a Trenwith a advertir a los Warleggan, le dije que no fue…' –pero Ross ya no la escuchaba.

'Cristo!'

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y antes de salir cogió el arma que había llevado consigo en el viaje. Cuando llegó a la entrada de Trenwith lo único que veía era fuego, picos y guadañas en alto, todos sus amigos estaban allí, un ejercito. El ejercito de Demelza. Le hubiera resultado divertido si no fuera porque no la veía. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de George y el solo hecho de pensar siquiera que estuviera hablándole a ella lo hizo desenfundar el mosquete y disparar al aire. Cuando la muchedumbre se apartó y pudo pasar a lomo de Darkie por fin pudo verla, la observó rápidamente y vió que tenía una venda en uno de sus brazos, pero por lo demás parecía a salvo. Entonces se concentró en George, y en tranquilizar a sus amigos. Parte de su reciente resolución consistía en no volver a arriesgar su cuello, y tampoco quería ver a ninguno de los suyos arriesgar la vida. Ninguna vida valía la pena por un Warleggan, por ninguno de ellos. Por un momento le pareció ver una figura recortada detrás de la ventana del primer piso observándolo, no le importaba. Quería irse de ese lugar, el antiguo hogar de los Poldark, si lo hubieran incendiado hasta los cimientos no le habría molestado.

Demelza llevaba las riendas de Darkie y el se aferraba a su cintura. Hacía tiempo que no estaban tan cerca. Ella le contó lo que había sucedido, que Tom Harry le había disparado mientras cruzaba la cerca, que no quería que nadie lo supiera y que cuando Prudie le dijo lo que pensaban hacer los mineros había corrido a advertirle a George. '¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? La tía Agatha y Geoffrey Charles están allí, y ellos son parte de la familia.' le dijo.

Llegaron a Nampara minutos antes de que empezara la tormenta. Demelza subió a su habitación, pero Ross se demoró revisando los libros de la mina de los días en los que estuvo ausente.

Un rato después subió a la habitación, Demelza estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no se volvió cuando él entró, el no prestó atención a lo que ella hacía. Pensando en voz alta, la idea de George en el hogar de su familia ahora le revolvía el estómago.

'Así que está encinta, George debe estar exultante. En el hogar de mi familia y en posesión de…'

'Todo lo que estimas' –lo interrumpió Demelza.

'No de todo, pero de muchas cosas a las que estimo' –le respondió sin mirarla aún.

Se produjo un silencio.

Demelza estaba tan acostumbrada a escucharlo quejarse sobre la presencia de George en Trenwith que ya no le sorprendía, pero ahora había algo más, el embarazo de Elizabeth le hizo recordar de aquella vez hace muchos años cuando Ross se había enterado de la noticia de que ella iba a tener un hijo con Francis. Su reacción, creía Demelza, era muy parecida a la de ahora, su tono de voz, su introspección en sus posesiones. Aquella vez luego de enterarse de la noticia Ross había abierto Leisure, ahora Demelza no estaba dispuesta a quedarse a averiguar que es lo que haría.

'Lo superarás.'

Ya lo había hecho antes.

Ross la vió salir de la habitación con un bolso, y por un breve instante cruzó por su mente algo que él jamás había contemplado. Que ella se iría. Algo dentro de suyo le hizo descartar la idea casi al mismo tiempo en que había aparecido, pero al mirar rápidamente la habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba medio vacía. Los muebles estaban allí claro, pero todos los pequeños objetos que Demelza utilizaba cotidianamente no estaban. No había ropa en las sillas, y no había juguetes de Jeremy desparramados por el piso. La llamó pero ella no le contestó, y un momento después la siguió a la plata baja. La puerta estaba abierta y afuera la tormenta caía de forma implacable.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras reparó en los dos baúles cerca de la entrada, ¿estaban allí cuando llegaron? El no los había notado. Demelza caminó hacia el pequeño estante en donde guardaba sus libros, tomó el que había estado leyendo en los últimos días y lo guardó en el bolso.

'¿Qué haces?' –la pregunta salió de sus labios en un tono más brusco del que pretendía.

Demelza lo miró por un instante y luego le dijo:

'Me llevo a Jeremy, a la casa de mi padre y de ahí… ¿quién sabe?'

¿A la casa de su padre? Ross recordó la primera vez que la había visto y a las marcas en su espalda. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que Demelza prefería volver allí a quedarse junto a él.

'¿Me dejas? Pero… he vuelto por ti. He decidido no ir a la guerra'

Demelza emitió un suspiro que parecía exasperación.

'Tu elección no es asunto mío. Solo lo que yo elijo. ¿Y porqué elegir a un hombre cuyo corazón le pertenece a otra?'

El corazón de Ross en realidad estaba por salirse de su pecho. La realidad que había ignorado durante los últimos meses parecía ahora una pared con la que se había chocado en medio de la oscuridad. Se escuchó a si mismo decir lo más obvio que alguien podría haber dicho, aún sabiendo que a Demelza esa pequeña formalidad nada le importaría.

'Eres mi esposa.'

'¿Rescatada de un desagüe para ser una gran dama? Jamás seré tal cosa.'

Ahora Ross no podía dejar de mirarla, porque nunca la había visto así, nunca la había visto tan decidida. Sabía que era fuerte, tal vez mucho más fuerte que él, y que era una mujer audaz, que una vez que tomaba una decisión la llevaría a cabo hasta el final, y eso fue lo que lo hizo entrar en pánico. Porque hasta ahora, o hasta antes de aquella noche, todas las decisiones que Demelza había tomado las había tomado por su bien, por el de su hijo, por su hogar. Pero ahora Demelza no lo incluía a él, y Ross no sabía que decir para hacerla cambiar de parecer.

'¿Y qué más me da?' –Demelza continúo –'Tengo carácter y orgullo y soy resuelta e íntegra. Y no me conformo con ser la segunda.'

Allí es donde ella estaba equivocada…

'¿Porqué ibas a serlo?'

'Porque tu amas a Elizabeth, porque siempre amarás a Elizabeth. Porque no puedes ocultar cuanto te duele que ahora George la posea en cuerpo y alma. ¿Lo niegas?'

Ross nunca fue bueno en expresar en palabras sus sentimientos, pero por una vez decidió que la verdad sería el mejor camino…

'No niego que la amé' –comenzó casi susurrando –'Mucho antes de fijarme en ti, ella fue mi primer… perfecto… e intocable amor'

'Mientras que yo soy aburrida, imperfecta y ordinaria'

'Ordinaria no, pero sí!, imperfecta… Humana… Real.'

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que ella lo estaba escuchando. Quizás si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la intención de Demelza hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar que decirle, pero ahora no había más que la verdad, por más que esta la lastimara de nuevo, ella tendría que entender…

'Lo que aquella noche con Elizabeth me enseñó, y Dios sabe que tendría que haber entrado en razón de otro modo, pero mi arrogancia, mi estupidez, ha sido espectacular. Todo lo que puedo decir es que después de aquella noche, a causa de ella, me di cuenta de que si tomas un amor idealizado y lo comparas con uno imperfecto, no es el imperfecto el que sale perdiendo…'

Ella sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Después de tantos años a su lado, incluso antes de casarse con él, había aprendido a leer su humor en su rostro, en su mirada y en el frunce de su ceño.

'Mi verdadero, real y perdurable amor es no por ella… es por ti. Jamás volverá a interponerse entre nosotros'

Demelza trataba de contener las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, sus labios apretados y su respiración entrecortada. Un tumulto de emociones se acumulaba en cada rincón de su ser, y ella luchaba por aferrarse a alguno, trataba de identificar algún sentimiento claro y concreto, Ross esperaba que ella hablara, que contestara a su declaración, porque eso es lo que fue, una declaración de amor. Pero el ya le había dicho antes que la amaba, no en muchas ocasiones, es cierto, pero ya lo había hecho. ¿Y acaso el hecho de amarla le había impedido traicionarla? ¿Acaso él no había puesto en riesgo todo lo que tenían incluso antes de aquella noche? ¿Acaso Elizabeth no seguía allí, a un paso de su casa? Casada, sí, pero qué ocurriría cuando se cansara de George, ¿No volvería corriendo a los brazos de Ross y el a los de ella?

Ross continuaba observándola y el tiempo pasó hasta convertir el silencio en una incómoda agonía. Ross dio un paso hacia ella y levanto su mano para tocarla.

'Demelza…'

Pero ella retrocedió.

'No' –dijo murmurando y levantó su mano para detener la de el que se detuvo en aire antes de alcanzarla.

'No puedo, Ross… yo… yo me alegro de que me prefieras esta noche, pero no puedes asegurarme que no volverá a ocurrir. Tal vez no hoy. Tal vez no mañana, pero dentro de un mes o de un año, tu no lo sabes...'

'Demelza… debes terminar con esto… hasta cuándo? Fue solo una noche… no fue nada'

No lo hizo conscientemente pero a medida que hablaba sus mejillas se fueron endureciendo y su tono se fue elevando.

'¿Nada? No puedes decir eso, no tienes el derecho a arruinar nuestras vidas y después decir que no fue nada!'

Ross se echó atrás e intentó volver al tono conciliatorio con el que había comenzado, pero ahora era ella quién había tomado coraje…

'Todo lo que quiero…'

'¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ross?'

'Quiero que me ames de nuevo'

Demelza suspiró irritada.

'¿Cuándo durante todo este tiempo yo…?' –pero no pudo terminar de decirlo –'¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Porque no salté de alegría cuando reabriste Grace? ¿O porque no volví a ti cuando pusiste un saco de monedas en mis manos? ¿Porque siempre estoy enojada contigo?... ¿Porque casi me acosté con alguien más?' –y su voz casi se quiebra en esto último –'Créeme Ross, todo eso… eso no significa que no te ame.'

'Entonces ¿por qué te vas? ¿No puedes perdonarme?'

Ella no respondió y a causa de su silencio Ross continuó hablando.

'¿Qué hay de Jeremy? ¿Lo vas a llevar con tu padre?, con tu padre el que te golpeaba cuando eras pequeña?!. El merece… los dos merecen algo mejor…'

Era cierto, y ella lo sabía. Todo lo que había vivido y sentido en los últimos meses lo tenía a flor de piel y lo quería gritar, pero en vez de eso no podía evitar usar ese tono frío y distante que odiaba tanto, pero que aún así se había acostumbrado a utilizar.

'Si Ross, nos merecemos algo mejor. Si hay algo que tú y tu primo me enseñaron es que yo también soy una Poldark, y nosotros los Poldarks somos impacientes e inconformables. Y yo no estoy satisfecha con este matrimonio. Contigo pasando horas en Trenwith, ahora te importa tu hijo pero no lo querías al principio…'

'El no se irá, es mi hijo!'

'El es mío! Yo lo crié! Sola, por mi misma, mientras tu jugabas a la familia feliz con Elizabeth o ponías en riesgo tu vida siendo temerario… nosotros no te importamos entonces, no pretendas que te importamos ahora.'

'¿Te vas con él?'

'¿Qué?!'

'Con McNeil.'

Mirando su cara, sus ojos brillando por la ira, sus mejillas casi rojas y sus manos como puños, se dio cuenta que una vez más lo había arruinado. Lo que ella le dijo, el no lo podía negar. Demelza respiraba con fuerza tratando de controlarse. La estaba perdiendo, y el también estaba perdido, no sabía que más decir…

'Ross… eres horrible.' –y corrió escaleras arriba, debía escapar, salir de aquella habitación. Pero antes de que alcanzara el último escalón el dijo casi gritando:

'Perdón!' –y ella se detuvo en la cima de la escalera.

'Perdón' –volvió a repetir y las palabras casi se ahogan en su garganta –'por haberte herido esa noche, no te lo merecías. Pero ahora veo que esa no fue la única forma en que te causé dolor. Te lastimé, he sido un esposo mediocre y un padre ausente… Me gustaría remediar eso si me das una oportunidad. Yo…'

Una lágrima se escapó de entre sus pestañas y comenzó a deslizarse junto a su cicatriz.

'…toda mi vida pensé, en algún lugar distante dentro de mi, me preguntaba como hubiera sido mi vida con Elizabeth. No era un deseo sino una duda, y algunas veces, especialmente desde que Francis murió, me hice esa pregunta más conscientemente que en otras…

Demelza se dió media vuelta para mirarlo y en un tono distante dijo,

'Entonces estabas pensando en ella mientras estabas casado conmigo?'

'No, no de esa forma. Yo era feliz… tu me hacías feliz. Tu siempre me diste lo que necesitaba y yo no me di cuenta cuanto…'

Ella podía ver lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para articular las palabras, y eso la hizo prestar atención a lo que él estaba tratando de decir.

'…cuanto significas para mi. Era como si hubiera estado ciego…'

¿Qué haría si Demelza lo abandonaba? Ya podía sentir el dolor en su corazón, pero esta vez era diferente, distinto de lo que alguna vez sintió por Elizabeth cuando la perdió.

'…Elizabeth era solo un pensamiento vacío. He vivido sin ella toda mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti… No quiero vivir sin ti.'

Por primera vez en años, probablemente desde el fallecimiento de Julia, Ross estaba llorando. Las saladas gotas que eran sus lágrimas nublaban su vista, y Demelza se volvió borrosa, no la podía ver con claridad.

Ella también trataba de no llorar. Nunca había visto a su esposo así, tan vulnerable, tan abatido. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar el impulso de ir hacia el, quería consolarlo, su perpetuo deseo de complacerlo reapareció súbitamente. Pero no sabía que decir, todo este tiempo había estado tan enojada, tan envenenada por su propia autocompasión que falló en verlo a él. Se volvió hacia el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras ella.

...

...

Demelza permaneció de pie observando a su hijo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Su pacífico respirar mientras dormía la calmaba. Su mente era un campo de batalla, luchando, tratando de buscar verdad en sus palabras, tratando de creerle, diciéndose a si misma que era tarde, que ya nada importaba.

Su corazón… a su corazón lo había dejado con él en el piso de abajo.

Porque ella sabía en lo profundo de su ser que todo lo que el le había dicho esta noche era verdad. Las cosas dolorosas, pero las hermosas también. Se recostó en la cama matrimonial junto a Jeremy por horas, no se cambió de ropa, su camisa de dormir ya estaba empacada en uno de los baúles. Demelza no durmió, pero el estar allí cerca de su hijo la tranquilizaba. Le había dicho cosas tan feas, quería herirlo, y lo hizo, pero ahora, ahora no estaba segura.

Ross tampoco dormía. Luego de que Demelza se fuera a su habitación él se retiró a la biblioteca, vencido. Se sirvió una copa de licor pero no la bebió. Se sentó en el catre mirando el fuego del hogar, el llanto había parado pero aún podía sentir el ardor en sus ojos. Por alguna razón su mente divagó hacia su padre, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de él. Era extraño porque Ross nunca consideró que tuvieran una relación cercana, lo respetaba, si, pero él nunca lo había visto como un hombre del cual alguna vez necesitaría algo. Era un hombre temperamental. Un hombre singular que no se dejaba gobernar por las reglas de la sociedad. Un libertino para alguna personas, y sin embargo el podía recordar a su padre Joshua amando a su madre. No era un recuerdo en sí mismo, nada preciso, no era una palabra o un beso, solo una sensación. El sentimiento de volver en las noches luego de jugar todo el día en la playa a una casa llena de amor. Su padre estaba siempre en la mina o en su biblioteca, en esta biblioteca, pero esa sensación siempre estaba allí, probablemente la sentía a través de la felicidad de su madre…

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin ella y no volverse loco?.

Necesitaba de su consejo. ¿Era esto peor de lo que le había pasado a su padre? Saber que la persona amada estaba perdida, pero no perdida del mundo si no perdida para él…

No existía un solo lugar de la casa que en el que no hubiera un recuerdo de ella. Ni un centímetro de su cuerpo en el que no pudiera sentirla. Ella todavía estaba allí y aún así el ya podía sentir su ausencia, un vacío en el medio de su ser… No se dió cuenta cuantas horas habían pasado, afuera ya no llovía y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el rugido del mar.

'Lo siento… las cosas que te dije, no debí decirlas.'

Demelza estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, había estado allí durante un rato pero Ross no la había visto y se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

'Verdades.'

'No, bueno, no todas… Aún así, no quise lastimarte'

Ross levantó su cabeza, la miró fijamente y asintió.

'Si quisiste hacerlo. Pero no importa, me lo merezco, cada palabra, cada…'

'No Ross' –Demelza lo interrumpió, entró a la habitación y luego de vacilar un momento se sentó al otro lado de la cama –'no entiendes, yo… yo estuve tan enojada todo este tiempo, y créeme que sé que tenía razón al actuar de esa manera, pero ya no puedo seguir así… estoy tan cansada...'

Ambos hablaban en voz baja y por cómo estaban sentados Demelza solo veía el lado de su rostro con la cicatriz, ahora era ella quien luchaba por encontrar las palabras…

'…dije cosas tan horribles e hice cosas de las que me arrepiento. Esa noche que fui a Werry House no sabía lo que hacía.'

'Toda una Poldark' –dijo Ross recordando lo que Demelza le había dicho antes y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su labios.

'Ross, no te burles, lo digo en serio'

'Sé que es así y no me importa. Lo que haya pasado esa noche, si es que algo hubiera sucedido, no es tu culpa si no mía. Quiero darte algo' –Ross se levantó bruscamente del catre y comenzó a revolver la bolsa que había llevado a Londres. Una a una fue sacando las prendas de su uniforme que quedaron desparramadas en su escritorio antes de que encontrara lo que buscaba. –'te lo quería dar por la mañana, pero como quizás no haya un mañana para nosotros es mejor que lo tengas ahora'

Ross se paró enfrente de su esposa que lo observaba algo sorprendida y le dió una pequeña caja. Demelza la depositó lentamente sobre sus rodillas y vaciló antes de abrirla…

'Mi broche. El que vendimos, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?'

'Buscando y negándome a darme por vencido.'

Los ojos de Demelza se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez no las contuvo. Al ver su llanto Ross se arrodilló frente a ella, limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos y dejó sus manos en el rostro de su esposa.

'Por favor no llores. Piensa en este regalo como un símbolo de mi amor y devoción.'

'Ross…'

'Demelza, no quiero que te vayas. ¿Qué haré sin ti?'

Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno dijera nada. Demelza fue la primera en levantarse, Ross pensó que se iría a su habitación, pero en vez de eso ella abrió las mantas de la camita y se acostó haciendo lugar para él. Ross solo se quitó las botas, ambos aún estaban vestidos, y se acostó a su lado. Demelza los tapó a ambos con las frazadas. Les costaba acomodarse en un catre tan pequeño y la única forma de que alguno de los dos no cayera al piso era que se abrazaran el uno al otro.

'Quizás deberíamos ir arriba' –dijo Ross.

'No podemos, Jeremy está durmiendo en nuestra cama'

La palabra 'nuestra' no le pasó desapercibida.

'Lo envidio. Lo envidio porque te tiene para él todo el día… lo envidio porque te preocupas por él… lo envidio porque lo amas…'

'Ross?'

'Mmmh?'

'Ssshhh'

Ross despertó solo en la litera unas horas más tarde. Ya había amanecido y el cielo estaba despejado. Cuando salió a la sala no vió los baúles ni el bolso y por un momento pensó que Demelza se había ido, pero entonces escuchó la risa de Jeremy en la cocina. Su hijo estaba jugando con Garrick mientras Prudie le preparaba el desayuno.

'Buenos días' –dijo con voz grave al entrar a la habitación. El niño se levantó del piso y corrió hacia él con los brazos en alto.

'Papá!'

Ross lo levantó y lo besó en la frente.

'¿Dónde está tu madre?'

'La señora salió hace un rato. Dijo que le dijera a usté que iría a la mina. Venga señorito Jeremy, no le haga perder el tiempo al capitán y venga a desayunar'

Al parecer Ross tendría que hacer buena letra con todas las mujeres de la casa. Volvió a besar a su hijo antes de sentarlo a la mesa, y luego salió en busca de su esposa.

La vió en el acantilado más allá de Wheal Grace. Había viento y su pelo parecía un estandarte que ondeaba frente al mar. A lo lejos podía ver docenas de barcos dejando la costa y dirigiéndose a la guerra. Pensó en que Dwight estaría en uno de esos barcos, y en lo cerca que había estado el mismo de ir en uno ellos.

Demelza se dió vuelta cuando lo sitió acercarse y lo miró a los ojos, esos luceros verdes tan profundos como el océano. La encontraba tan hermosa, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Pero no más… Demelza levantó su rostro y acercó sus labios hacia él y Ross la besó delicadamente por temor a quebrarla. Una vez, y luego otra. Luego la abrazó y besó su frente.

'¿Te quedarás mi amor?'

'Si Ross.'

...

...

...

NA: Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
